Talk:Player/@comment-32350842-20190503131617
For the past few years, Mojang has continously treated Alex more importantly than Steve. She is always the protagonist of trailers and update posters, and in the 1.14 poster, she is the only one to appear. Steve isn't even there. Do you want to slowly remove Steve, because he was Notch's idea? Or does it have to do with gender? Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm just asking for equality. Anyway, Here are a few more examples: So at first, you could only play as Steve. Notch said Minecraft wasn't a game about gender, and despite Steve's look, he was genderless. But the developers had been thinking about adding gender for some time, and when they added Alex, gender was at least part of it. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm glad they decided to make another default. It represents the diversity of the Minecraft community. But what I'm bothered about is the fact that they started to act as if Steve was the secondary character. They started treating him like a sidekick (think of Batman and Robin, for example. It's pretty clear which one of those two gets more attention.) I know you guys(Mojang) are trying to make up for the absence of a girl character, and you're trying to make it equal. But the way you're making up for it is kind of like revenge. I feel like you're going a little too far. It simply isn't fair anymore. Alex gets more attention than Steve now. I think you should forget about the past and treat both genders the same. That will lead to true equality. I know Alex can be both male and female, but everyone thinks of her as a girl, just like Steve is considered a boy. I'm glad you want to build a better world, but this thing is in the way. It's not too difficult to give Steve and Alex their fair share. I know not many people care about this, but everyone will be happy if they know there is a balance between genders. Also, I'm not trying to be sexist. I don't want Steve to have more attention, either. I'm asking for equal treatment. We may not use these default skins much, but that's not the problem. It's how you, the developers, treat them. It's how you portray them, and how you represent both genders. This can lead to true equality. Please think about it, Mojang. Other examples: •Most Minecraft Nintendo Switch articles feature Alex. •Every update poster and trailer features Alex as the main character, with Steve tagging along as if he's a sidekick. •When those PvP servers were introduced to Xbox, Mojang made pictures representing some of the games. For hunger games, it featured both Steve and Alex. Alex had a full diamond set and a bow. Steve had a gold set and iron sword. The same happened with the spleef picture, but Alex had a diamond shovel while Steve had an iron one. Also, Alex was always placed on the left like she was more important. •There is an official Minecraft poster that originally features both Steve and Alex, but on the Minecraft website (minecraft.net), Mojang zoomed in on the picture so only Alex is shown. Then they then set it as the main background image of the website. Just to make it clear, I am not angry with you, Mojang. I'm just requesting you work harder to make a balance between genders, so everyone is happy. Thank you.